garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy's Blues
Jeremy's Blues is the twenty-third episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one hundred and eighteenth episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Today is Aelita's birthday. Odd is reading a bizarre poem he wrote for her out loud; a poem involving piranhas and chihuahuas among other things. Ulrich and William are cringing while being subjected to it when Aelita walks in. Odd pretends he wrote it for Samantha. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Yumi are setting up a surprise party in the lab when an alarm sounds. Jeremie picks up something trying to get into the Supercomputer. Thankfully the firewalls stop it from getting in, but the source was neither X.A.N.A. nor Tyron. Jeremie finds it to be from a lost hub in the Digital Sea, poorly camouflaged. While inspecting the data packet received, a confused and puzzled Jeremie notices that it is of unusual form: it was made by Franz Hopper… Or maybe even Anthea, wanting to wish her daughter a happy birthday? They can't be certain… Yumi calls the others - except for Aelita - so they can discuss it. Aelita goes with the boys to the tunnel and William decides to stay behind to make sure she doesn't get to the lab, by pretending he needs help with his homework. After being briefed, Ulrich suggests that they travel to the hub to find the source of the packet, and Jeremie agrees. He sends Yumi back to Aelita and William. Odd and Ulrich are approaching the hub. It looks more imposing than usual, but Ulrich still pilots the Skid to the entrance. The Skid shoots a beam of light at it, and Jeremie begins to receive the data. But suddenly, a large tentacle shoots out of the hub and ensnares the Skid! On Jeremie's end, all the lines of code on his screen begin to erase themselves, and the holoweb begins to flash. Eye of X.A.N.A. appears on the display… then nothing. The holoweb shuts down. X.A.N.A. set a trap. The Digital Sea turns from blue to red as a group of Sharks appears and swims towards the Skid. Odd tries to free his Nav Skid and shoot them with torpedoes, but neither work. The monsters take turns firing on the Skid and ramming it with their tails. Ulrich admits defeat, and Jeremie tries to devirtualise them both, but nothing happens. He calls Yumi in distress and asks her to bring Aelita to the lab. Once there, Jeremie worriedly explains what's going on. Aelita sternly walks up to the keyboard and begins to type, despite Jeremie saying that he's tried everything. She hits the enter key, and the boys are devirtualised just in time. As their bodies completely disappear, the Skid shatters. The Supercomputer is badly damaged: he can no longer be alerted to X.A.N.A.'s attacks nor activated towers. Jeremie is lying on his bed when Aelita enters. Yumi has told her everything. She isn't mad at him; X.A.N.A. is ruthless, and has already used her mother to trap them before, and the important thing is that Odd and Ulrich are safe. Jeremie can't forgive himself for his mistake, but Aelita encourages him to go back and try to fix the damage. Back in the lab, Jeremie can't return the looks his friends are giving him. Aelita suggests they go wander around Lyoko to find the towers using Jeremie's miniscanners. Jeremie has nothing to say on the idea, so Aelita organises it herself. Yumi is the only one available, arriving in the Mountain Sector with a functioning miniscanner. Aelita takes Jeremie's seat at the terminal and begins work with him. While working on one of the wall panels, Jeremie removes a memory card and devirtualises Yumi's Overwing, sending her falling towards the Digital Sea. She grabs onto a rock but begins to slip. Aelita virtualises herself and comes to her rescue, carrying her to the platform with her wings. When Aelita gets back to the lab, Jeremie is nowhere to be found. William arrives, and before Aelita can search for Jeremie, Yumi alerts her to an activated tower. Yumi and William arrive at the tower, guarded by Kankrelats. There's no Spectre in sight for now, but they believe that probably won't last for long. The two get to work on the Kankrelats and destroy them easily, but suddenly each monster destroyed reforms and duplicates itself! Yumi is injured and William picks her up and carries her into a cave on a higher platform. The lab doors open and Aelita doesn't even bother to look, exclaiming how relieved she is to have Odd here, but when she turns, it's not Odd standing in the lift. It's Mrs Hertz. Or rather, a spectre of Mrs. Hertz. Aelita dodges into the lift. The spectre grabs her arm, but Aelita closes the doors in its face, and it lets go. Odd arrives in the factory just as the lift doors open on Aelita, who falls into his arms. Aelita explains the situation briefly and that they need to get back to the lab, but Odd hears the lift moving. The two flee into the tunnels. Odd calls Ulrich who tells Jeremie what happened, but Jeremie doesn't react until he is told that Aelita was touched. He suddenly surges back to life, ordering Ulrich to take care of Odd and Aelita while he takes care of the rest. William and Yumi are arguing about the situation. They're not making any progress where they are now, but if they try to get to the tower they'll both be devirtualised and then nobody will be able to deactivate it for 12 hours. That's when Jeremie's voice sounds, saying that he agrees with William's idea of forcing their way through. Jeremie types madly on his keyboard, suddenly inspired, and fixes the holoscan. He directs Yumi and William into battle. Odd and Aelita arrive in the Cafeteria and a hand seizes Aelita's arm. It's only Ulrich. But the Hertz spectre isn't far behind! It enters the cafeteria and rushes at Aelita. Yumi enters the Code: LYOKO on the tower interface. The spectre explodes in a cloud of pixels. Everyone is back in Jeremie's room. Aelita connects her transwatch to his computer to see the damage: she has lost a lot of Source Codes, and X.A.N.A.'s power has climbed to 92%. Jeremie immediately gets to work on reprogramming the Skid, but it will take several days. Aelita looks at him proudly, noting that X.A.N.A. isn't the only one who gained power today. Yumi is happy that they can finally celebrate Aelita's birthday, and with Odd's poem. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le blues de Jérémie. Errors *It's seen that Odd has 0% of his source codes, however, he gained parts of it back in The Trap. es:El mal día de Jeremie fr:Le blues de Jérémie pt:O dia ruim de Jeremie ru:Грусть Жереми Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Images Category:Jeremy's Blues